Juliet and Her Romeo
by Megan11014
Summary: Megan Curtis has always been great friends with Dally but she wants to be more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Megan!" called Darry "Megan! Get your ass out of bed and get ready for school!" I groaned and rolled over. I hate Mondays. I hate waking up all week but I especially hate waking up on Mondays.

"Megan" called Darry again.

"I'm coming" I yelled back. Then I grabbed my pillow and help it over my head trying to block out as much light as possible. My door opened.

"Darry is going to have a cow if you don't get downstairs and get ready for school." said Soda. I pulled the pillow off my head as Soda left so I could get dressed. I went downstairs groaning as I sat down at the table.

"Morning sunshine" said Dally. We had always been good friends and he was the only one which I let tease me in the morning. Or at least he was the only one who dared to. I smirked at Dally and Darry walked over giving me eggs saying

"You need to start waking up earlier the last thing you need is to be late for another day of school." I was late a lot at school. What can I say I love to sleep, and school and just something I don't enjoy waking up for. It was so much easier to roll over, curl up in a ball, and fall back asleep.

"And you had better not cut any classes today" said Darry starting on the dishes. I just remained silent and kept eating. Usually I would have a smart reply but once again it was too early.

"We have to leave in half hour" said Ponyboy sticking his head into the kitchen. "You'd better be ready"

"Ya don't worry about me" I said bringing my plate to the counter.

"I'm not worrying" he said "But I ain't waiting for you when its time to leave"

"and not being able to walk with my twin just may break my heart" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch to review for some test he had that day. Yes, Ponyboy and I were twins. We looked alike but we sure didn't act it. He was more dreamy and had goals in school and life. Not saying I don't have goals. I do, they just aren't anywhere near his. He wants to good to college and live a good life. Where as I would like to make it through high school in the next ten years and make it through the next thirty years of my life.

I got ready quickly, even fast enough that Ponyboy hadn't left yet so we walked together. Soda and Darry were getting ready for work. Dally had already left when we did. The sun was starting to rise and the sky turned orange and pink. Ponyboy pointed that out. I don't really pay attention to colours and all that stuff. I just go and go and never stop to look around.

We got to school just as the bell rang. It was late for Ponyboy but still early to me. I stopped to talk to Two-Bit and Steve as Ponyboy headed to classes. I had math. Two-Bit was luckily in my class. Thank god or else I'd probably die of boredom. Luckily he sat right in front of me. Two-Bit and I walked into math just as the announcements finished.

"Late as usual" said . I shrugged and sat down.

"Be happy were here" I said. She gave me a warning look and started to come around and check homework.

"So you were late and you didn't finish your homework." She exclaimed as she check mine.

"Did you think I was late because I was doing my homework?" I asked. She ignored me and kept on walking. After homework check she started to teach the lesson. We were learning how to calculate the slope of a line.

"Ms." I asked mid way through the lesson. "When will we ever need this in life?"

"Well the example said if you were to become an engineer…"

"Sorry let me rephrase the question, when will an average American need this?"

"This is very useful" she started.

"This is bullshit" I said. Two-bit and a few other kids chuckled.

"I think its time you went and saw Mr. Taylor." said . Mr. Taylor was the vice-principal and the one you went to saw if you got in trouble. I got to see him so often we knew each other on a first name basis. What a great way to start the day. I thought as I walked down the hallway. I got to sleep in and now I get to meet up with a friend that I hadn't seen since Wednesday. I think that's a record. Two full school days of not being sent to the office.

"Hello Henry." I said walking into his office and sitting down. He didn't like that I called him Henry but there were always more important things to talk about.

"What a surprise." He said. "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know" I said but to bad had already paged down to tell him I was coming. He told me to wait in the office while he decides my consequences. Hell more like masturbate.

"Megan" said Mr. Taylor calling me back into his office.

"Henry." I said.

He sighed and said "I have called your brother Darryl." I went wide-eyed.

"At work" I asked

"Yes" he said "he told me the next time you were to get in trouble I was to contact him immediately. He will be here shortly."

"He's coming here" I stuttered.

"yes." said Mr. Taylor. "You can wait in the office until he arrives." My life is over. I thought sitting down. Darry getting called from work to come here. He was going to kill me or I'll wish I was dead. I've done a lot of awesome things in life. I thought. At least I have a great group of friends and we beat the socs in a rumble once. Then Darry walked in. His face showed one thing. Death. My death. He pointed to Mr. Taylor's office without saying a word. I got up and dragged myself over and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe you'd like to hear the consequences I've come up with" said Mr. Taylor before Darry could speak.

Darry finally said "I'd like to hear your punishment; mine will be a little different."

"Seeing as this is the twenty-fifth time Ms. Curtis has been sent to the office this year." I gulped it was only mid- October. "She will receive a five day suspension and will stay after school for a week when she gets back to help with clean up. Each time she is sent to the office after today, punishment will worsen."

Darry nodded. "That seems fair." Mr. Taylor then turned to me. "I'll see you next week." We left. I was not looking forward to being alone with Darry so I stalled by going to get my books out of my locker.

Finally the time came when I had to face my fears and ride home with Darry. "So" I said awkwardly part way through the ride.

"Why?" he asked "Why do you do this stuff? Do you want to screw up your life?"

"I'm not screwing up my life." I said "And it's my life anyways so what the hell does it matter to you?"

"Why does it matter to me!" he yelled. "Because I care about what happens to you and don't want you to end up as some bum on the streets. And you should start caring to because I'm not supporting you my whole life."

"You're overreacting" I said simply.

"Overreacting!" he yelled and I shook. "You've seen Mr. Taylor twenty-five times is seven weeks! You're grounded." He continued calming down. "No movies, no friends, no football, and no leaving the house." 

We got home so I got out of the truck saying. "I'll just get Soda to invite people over then"

"the no friends rule applies to you can't hang out with the gang when they're here."

I went inside slamming the door and stomping up the stairs. Why was life so unfair? I thought. I couldn't sit through an hour class it was way to long and uneventful. I had to make something exciting happen. And now I was grounded for god knows how long. I started to think about how much this sucks, not hanging out with the gang, and then I thought about our money problems and started crying. I layed down on my bed and thought about mom and dad and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up listening to all the guys coming home from school and work. I heard someone running up the stairs and I pretended to be asleep. Hell I thought Darry can tell them to go home. Someone opened my door then softly closed it again. I heard them go downstairs and start talking to everyone else. Then my door opened a second time and someone sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Darry told me what happened" said Soda. "I understand what you're going through." You sure as hell don't. I thought. Then I remembered Soda had failed classes in school and he knew what it was like to not be able to sit for a whole hour. I rolled over to face him and he looked at sympathetically. I sat up and he gave me a hug. I almost started bawling all over again. I'm not an emotional person, I can usually hold it together but today wasn't a usual day. Soda explained Darry said I could hang out with the gang while they were here but I still couldn't leave home. At least it was better that sitting upstairs like a loner but not leaving the house was killing me.

Dally especially took advantage of this. Whenever someone said they were bored he would come up with an idea that involved leaving the house. Even though he was only joking and never followed through with it, I still kicked him.

The five days I was suspended were the longest days of my life. Everyone else was at school or work and to keep me busy Darry decided it was relevant to leave me a huge list of chores each day. Well hell I thought. I already do the housekeeping he doesn't need to write it down. You'd think I'd know what to do by now. He was treating me as if I was a little kid and I hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day I was sitting down taking a break watching TV when Dally walking in.

"Hey" I said

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning" he asked

"Shut up I'm taking a break"

"Ya and this house is clean enough" he said heading towards the kitchen.

"Where's all the chocolate cake?" he hollered.

"I ate the last piece this morning." I said "But we could make some more."

I started to make cake with Dally… "Not that much flour, no we are not putting beer in the cake"

"Why not" asked Dally. "It'll give it some flavour"

"No" I stated. Dally dumped some in anyways.

"That's disgusting." I said punching him. "Now what happens to all of us that want to say sober?"

"Screw you guys." He said and I scowled at him putting the cake in the oven.

"Just don't tell Darry." I said. The cake was ready soon and after we iced it we sat down to eat in front of the TV.

"Mmm this is good" said Dally. "The beer really adds to it."

"Can you really taste it that much?" I asked taking a bite. Darry would kill me if he knew I ate it. I started to choke and Dally rubbed my back.

"That stuff tastes god-awful." I said getting a glass of water complaining because we didn't have any Pepsi. That's another thing Ponyboy and I have in common were both Pepsi addicts.

"More for me." Said Dally eating some more.

"How much beer did you put in there?" I asked.

"Just a little bit." He said and I shook my head and started to clean the kitchen.

Everyone came home from school and work except Darry he was working late tonight. I started to cook supper: mashed potatoes and roast beef.

"Mmm" said Two-Bit "this is good cake. What did you add to it?"

"More like what did Dally add to it." I stated simply.

"It was just a little beer, get over it." Said Dally

"It ruined the cake."

"No"

"Yes"

"Let me try some" said Ponyboy but Soda stopped him before he could reach it.

"You aren't missing anything." I said

"You did not try some" said Soda but I ignored him and started setting the table. Supper was ready and everyone headed their own way and Darry came home. Luckily he didn't find out about the cake but he was in a bad mood cause some guy from the state was coming over in the morning to check out our house and make sure we were getting along and all.

Those people from the state sure give me the creeps. The house was spotless by morning and Darry made us wake up super early to make sure we looked our best when they arrived. The state person came early as well to be sure Ponyboy wouldn't be late for school or Soda and Darry for work.

He introduced himself as Mr. Webber and walked around the house commenting on how clean it was. Then he talked about money and lastly me and Ponyboy's schooling. I was not looking forward to it. He congratulated Ponyboy on how well he was doing and then turned to me.

"You've been sent to the office twenty-five times so far this year and are currently failing math, English, and science." Well at least I'm passing art I thought. "That could be one of the deciding factors on if you guys stay together or whether Sodapop and Ponyboy head to a boys home and you to a girls home." He continued. Crap I thought. He turned to leave but first said "In a weeks time you will meet in front of Judge Prezi and the decision will be made if you will be staying with Darryl or not" He then shook hands with all of us and told us "I love what you guys are doing here you all love each other so much and I'd hate to see you split up so I hope it works out for you." And then he finally was gone.

Darry turned to me. "You'd better get to school today and catch up on whatever assignments you're missing." 

"I can't" I said starting to cry. "I can't do the work it's so difficult." I said in between sobs. Soda rubbed my back and I continued "I don't want to be split up and I'd hate to ruin it for all of us." Darry walked over and gave me a hug. "I won't let them split us up." He said. "I'll help you with your schooling as much as I can." Soda and Ponyboy joined the hug and I knew I had to improve my grades not because I was going to college, but because I needed to make sure we stay together.

That morning I walked to school with Ponyboy to get my stuff. Then because Two-Bit didn't feel like going to math, he drove me home. I started on science because all you had to do was read and answer questions. I suck at writing and math is just was to confusing so I would have to wait for help on those. When Darry got home he helped me with math and explained everything to me so I could work on it tomorrow.

The next day was even worse. All I could do to motivate myself was keep repeating in my head "I'm not ruining it for them, I'm not ruining it for them." Over and over again. I felt bad for Darry because he worked hard all day and then he had to come home and help me.

Finally Friday came and I finished writing a story for English. I had caught up on all my work and walked it all to school. I was still grounded so I had to go back home and watch TV. Ponyboy came home from school soon and started on his homework. I don't get how he can sit through a whole day of school then come home and start homework right away. After supper that night and Soda and Darry were home from work Two-Bit came running in.

"Hey" I said looking up from the TV.

"Want to come swimming?" he asked "Oh right, you're grounded." I grimaced apologetically. Another thing I was missing out on.

"I'll go" said Ponyboy walking in.

"Me too" said Soda.

"Well" said Darry "I've got to work on bills and stuff tonight." Then he looked at me. "You've worked hard enough this week, you can go." I jumped up and gave him and hug thanking him then went to go get ready.

I put on my black bikini with purple polka dots. I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself and headed downstairs. Soda and Ponyboy were already changed.

We didn't go to the public pool because there were too many rules that didn't allow you to have fun. Instead we headed to the outskirts of town where there was a little lake to swim in. There was even and dock and a rope to swing on. We always had a great time there. Steve, Dally, and Johnny were already waiting for us.

"Well look who finally got out of the house." Said Dally. I smiled and put my towel in Steve's car. Steve wolf whistled as I took my towel off. Two-bit and Dally laughed while I glared at him and Soda said "That's my sister man."

"So your sisters-" started Steve but Soda pushed him causing him to fall in. We laughed but I pushed Soda in and soon we were all pushing in each other. Dally pushed me in and I went under.

The cold water was shocking at first but we eventually got used to it. We were all fooling around dunking each other when someone pulled my leg making me scream and go underwater. I came up just in time to hear Two-bit yell "Watch out!" and take a running jump swinging out on the rope and dropping in the middle of the lake. We had a great time and after sunset we decided to leave.

When we got home everyone headed there separate ways and Soda, Pony, and I started fighting over the shower. After a few minutes Darry pulled us off each other and said "If you guys don't stop fighting no ones going to shower. Now figure out who's going first like responsible adults."

We all sat down and I said "I'm the youngest so I should"

"I have the most seniority." Said Soda.

"You should be the most patient." I said. At some point during our argument Ponyboy stood up and went into the bathroom locking the door behind him. The moment we heard the lock click, Soda and I started banging on the door yelling at him.

We then sat down and started arguing over whose fault it was that we didn't see him moving towards the bathroom. Soda and I loved each other as much as any brother and sister could, but we just liked to argue. I wasn't serious arguing and somehow it always ended with us laughing.

"Pick up the pace Ponyboy!" I yelled banging on the door.

"That's what she said." Stated Soda. We both started laughing and then Ponyboy was finally done. Once again Soda and I started fighting over the bathroom. Then Dally came in asking if he could use our shower. He saw me and Soda fighting and pulled Soda back pushing me into the bathroom. Then he walked in and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Soda knocked on the door and yelled "Keep it PG!" So I liked Dally, big deal and Soda knew, but I never expected him to yell something like that with Dally standing there. He could've yells 'Megan loves Dally' and it would've been saying the same thing. I felt myself getting red so I started the shower and jumped in. Soda would be really happy we both kept our bathing suits on. I hope that would be PG enough for him. Dally and I had an eventful shower. We sprayed each other with the shower head and fought over who got to rinse their hair first. Nothing really happened until Soda started knocking on the door telling us to hurry up.

Dally pushed me up against the wall and pushed my hair out of my face. I looked into his blue eyes. Everyone said they all showed hatred for the world but I saw love and caringness when he looked at me. I always saw Dally different than what everyone else did though. Then Two-Bit barged in. When did he get here? I thought to myself.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked

Then I heard Steve "And what is going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said and pushed past all of them grabbing a towel on my way out. I headed to my bedroom and the tears started coming before I was halfway up the stairs. I heard people moving around the house and someone kept going in and out of the front door. Why is it that I'm finally about to have a moment with Dally, a moment I've been waiting for my whole life and then we get interrupted?

I changed into my pajamas… Soda's old shirt and PJ bottoms. There was a light tap on the door and Dally came in. I started to turn red when I saw him. He came over to my desk where I was sitting and brought me over to sit on the bed. He sat beside me and I leaned against the wall.

For a moment it almost felt like the good old days. Dally and I used to sit up here forever playing cards, planning attacks on the socs, whatever interested us that day. Then a couple of years ago I realized how hott Dally was. I wouldn't say we grew apart after that but we hung out in groups instead of one on one more often. Then I started caring about how I looked. Instead of just wearing whatever I saw first I actually looked through my closet and then decided what looked good.

I almost forgot Dally was there and he reached over and pulled me close to him. It was the most reassuring hug I'd ever received.

"I love you" he said kissing the top of my head. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Then I hugged him and sobbed into his chest "I love you too" he then lifted my head and kissed me. I kissed him back; the only thing stopping us from kissing was Dally wouldn't stop laughing.

"What" I asked.

"Go look in the mirror." He said. I crossed my room and looked at my reflection. I had tear streaks down my side and my eyes were red. I started laughing and went to lay next to Dally. He was still laughing.

"Shut up" I said "I ain't always going to look my best."

"I never expected you to." He said "you look beautiful just the way you are." I blushed and kissed him.

"So does this mean were together?" I asked.

"Only if you want to be." He said holding out his Christopher. I grabbed it without hesitating. He chuckled and said "Let's go tell the guys."

We walked downstairs holding hands and Two-Bit said "Holy crap finally! Did it take you guys long enough?" I just laughed and even Dally grinned.

Everyone was happy for us and even Darry agreed that we could date. He had a private conversation with Dally first and told me I had to keep my grades up though. After a bit Darry announced he was going to bed and told us not to stay up too late. Everyone eventually headed their own ways: Ponyboy and Soda to bed, Johnny and Steve home and Two-Bit to god knows were. It left only me and Dally.


	5. Chapter 5

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Dally.

"Sure" I said so we left.

It was around three am, a good time for a walk. It seemed the entire neighbourhood was asleep. We walked to the park, then the Dingo which was closed and finally the nightly double. Just walking and talking. The movies were all over at the nightly double so we didn't go in.

"Dal?" I asked and he looked at me. "Have you ever been to the country?"

"Nah" he said "You?"

"No, but I think it would be nice, open sky and you could spend the day doing whatever you wanted. Not having to worry about getting jumped."

"Sure sounds nice." He said.

"And you could get a horse to ride for fun, not just for money and you could even teach me to ride."

"Golly, you sure do think a lot." He said

I sighed.

"I thought Ponyboy was supposed to be the thinker." He said. I thought so too.

We got back home around five. I headed up to my bedroom assuming Dally would stay downstairs, but he followed me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Steve's on the couch." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"The last thing we need is Darry catching us sharing a bed."

"Not like we haven't before." He said and I gave in.

It was true, the night of mom and dad's funeral I didn't want to go home because it seemed so empty without mom or dad. I went over to Dally's room at Bucks and he let me stay over.

I woke up in the morning to people yelling at each other. After a few minutes I got up and made my way downstairs. I realized it was Dally and Darry yelling at each other and everyone else was yelling at them.

"Guys" I said and when they didn't quiet down I yelled "Shut Up!" Everyone froze.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Why the hell were you and Dally sharing a bed last night?" asked Darry.

"Holy Crap you guys woke me up over that. I'm going back to bed."

I slept for a few more hours and when I woke back up I only found Darry home.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"You can share a bed with Dally but I don't want anything else going on, agreed?"

"Ya thanks" I said. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping" he said

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Later this afternoon." He said. It was already two.

I got ready for the day and was just finishing up when everyone walked in.

"Hey" I said "Where are Ponyboy and Johnny?" I asked realizing they were gone.

"At the lot." Said Steve.

"Hey did you guys hear what happened to Tim?" Two-Bit asked suddenly. When we all looked at him he continued "He got caught holding up a convenience store, got 200 days for it."

"Wow" I said "That'll teach him."

"Well we got to work." Said Soda

"On a Saturday?" I asked. He nodded and left with Steve. I sat down on the couch next to Dally and yelled at Two-Bit to get me a Pepsi while he was getting a beer. I closed my eyes, resting my head on Dally's shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the weekend flew by. We mostly hung out and I worked on my homework. Monday came soon. Too soon. We had to go see the judge in the morning and I was nervous as hell. Well at least I'm missing math and science I thought, but not even that comforted me.

Darry made sure we arrived at the courthouse early and looking wonderful. My knees were shaking so bad I could hardly walk. I had taken a good, long look around the house before I left trying not to think about leaving. I had lived there my whole life and it was a part of me.

I looked around at Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy as we entered the courthouse. Pony looked nervous along with Soda. Darry was trying to stay strong but he was really just as nervous as me.

There weren't many people there just Mr. Wepper who was the guy from the state, Judge Prezi, and our principal Ms. Cattlemore. We took our seats and I tried wiping the sweat off my hands on my jeans, but it didn't work to well. The judge talked to us about the people we hang out with. I wasn't looking forward to talking about my schooling. I should've just cut the crap and worked harder, and I would've done a lot better.

The judge congratulated Ponyboy on his grades then Ms. Cattlemore talked about my behaviour. The judge didn't look to happy about that. Finally Ms. Cattlemore read my grades.

"Math 43, English 51, Science 48, and Art 56." Crap. I thought. I was failing two classes and English I was just passing, and how the hell was I doing so bad in art.

The judge left for what felt like ever then finally returned to read her verdict. "Blah, blah, blah at this time I will be placing Ponyboy and Sodapop in a boys home and Megan in a girls home." And that's when I bolted.

I couldn't stand being in there anymore and I couldn't cry in front of everyone. I failed them I thought as I sat on the steps of the courthouse. In a few minutes time Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy found me sitting there, having a cigarette and bawling.

We had a group hug and Darry explained the judge just wanted to try it for a month. I still couldn't believe it.

Ms. Cattlemore came out took one look at us, and kept walking. Bitch I thought. She doesn't give a damn about anyone, just her stupid school. Judge Prezi came out. I had to say she was really nice. She gave me a hug and told me to start doing better in school and in a months time we would most likely be living with Darry again. I was also allowed to leave the home and go hang out with people, not like prison which is how I was imagining it.

That afternoon I moved out. I thought I was all cried out but turns out I wasn't. Some social worker came to get me and another for Soda and Ponyboy. The entire gang was there to say goodbye. I couldn't stop crying until I got into the car with the social worker and we were halfway to the home. The home was only ten blocks away but I was ten blocks to far for me.

Mary, the social worker introduced me to my roommate Amy, who was fourteen as well. I put my suitcase under my bed and layed down. Mary explained everything curfews, school, homework, and meal and bed times. Then she left Amy and I alone to 'get acquainted' whatever the hell that meant. If Ponyboy was here he would've known.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl's home sucked. I couldn't wait to get out of here. It was obvious from the first day that I could beat anyone in a fight but there was no point, I was way too depressed. I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was all right. I wanted Dally, I wanted my brothers, I wanted the gang, and I wanted mom and dad.

I got to see everyone at school but after that I had to report back at the home. Same with every other time I went out. I had to tell them who I was with, where I was going, and what time I'd be back right to the precise minute.

Amy knew all the drills so she helped me out. She was real nice and had been in the home as long as she could remember. Her file said she arrived twelve years ago, when she was two. It said her mom had just dropped her off on the front steps. If I ever have kids and someone better give me a real good whipping if I'm ever that stupid. She was real smart but also smart enough to know when I was going to do something stupid or something that you got in trouble so she'd stay away. The people were really kind. If you did something wrong they'd take your hand and try to lead you down the right path.

My second week I was there I just about got in a fight but some maid who was cleaning a nearby room stopped it. Damn it that chick was making me mad. She tried to torment me because I was the 'new kid' and now she was trying to pick on a younger kid.

The day we met in the gym I gave her a good beating. Her eye was swollen shut until some of her friends came in as I was hitting her and started kicking me leaving me with some broken ribs.

I don't know how I even stood up my ribs were killing me but I somehow managed to stumble up to my room and lay on my bed. Amy found me there a couple hours later.

She went into hysterics.

"Calm down" I said. "I'm fine." As a matter of fact I wasn't fine my ribs were bruised purple and blue and my forehead had a cut on it from falling into a wall.

"I need you to get me some bandage from the nurses station." I said in between gasps. "So I can wrap up my ribs."

"Ok" she said "What do I tell them happened?"

"Don't tell them anything. I need you to swipe it. If they knew I was fighting I'll have a slimmer chance of going home." She nodded and left, returning ten minutes later. She also got me some aspirins for pain.

"Thanks" I said taking about six.

"That's way too many" she said

"I'll take as many as I have to, to get rid of the pain." I said. She helped me bandage myself up. It hurt like hell but the aspirins were working.

Finally it was court day again. I was excited but nervous because this was the last chance we had of getting back together. If I blew this I may as well say goodbye to everyone for four years. I had said bye to Amy. My ribs were healing just fine, it still stung every time I moved but I figured it was only a matter of time and they'd be back to normal.

When I got to the courthouse I gave Darry, Soda and Ponyboy each huge hugs. I was almost crying already, partially from my ribs but mostly because I had missed them so much.

The talk was similar to last time except my marks in school changed for the greater good. I had a 58 in math, 60 in English, 63 in science, and 80 in art. I was really proud of myself. The judge decided our fate even quicker this time.

"At this time" said the Judge "I will be giving custody to your older brother Darryl." I couldn't stop beaming, and even though the pain in my ribs was tremendous since the aspirins wore off we all couldn't stop hugging each other and celebrating.

The gang was waiting for us when we got back. They all came flying out the door at us. Steve almost tackled Soda and I ran to see Dally after saying hi and giving everyone else a hug. Dally picked me up and spun me around and I groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing. I just broke a few ribs and they're healing" I said as Dally led me inside. It was starting to storm.

I love thunderstorms. It's so cool to watch the rain fall and the lightning and the sky turn all sorts of colours. Dally layed me down on the couch and took a 'professional' look at my ribs. After a couple minutes he pushed down and I heard my rib crack into place. I grimaced in pain.

I think I set a new record for staying up late that night. I was going to go to sleep at seven, by which time we had all finished telling our stories of the previous month, but the storm started again and I stayed up to watch it. Dally stayed up to I don't think he stayed up to watch the storm, just to hang out with me, but I didn't mind I enjoyed his company. I never really realized how much I missed him before. I stretched out on my bed right beside the window and Dally layed next to me. It was good to be home. Dally and I caught up some more and eventually when even I was too tired to stay up and watch the story, we fell asleep. It was almost 10am.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I also set a new record for sleeping in the latest. I rolled out of bed at 4oclock after being awakened by a huge clap of thunder. Sweet I thought the storm was still here.

The worst thing about the storm was the electricity went out. But I don't mind the dark, not during a storm. Two-Bit was having a fit though because he was missing Mickey Mouse.

"At least it'll be on tomorrow" I said

"Ya I guess."

"On the bright side, I'm home!" I said and he tackled me onto the couch.

We goofed off the rest of the day, Christmas was coming soon and boy was I excited. It was two weeks away. We were all home just in time for the holidays. Christmas was my favourite holiday of the year!

"What do you want for Christmas Dal?" I asked one night while we were lying in bed.

"I dunno" he said

"Well what are you getting me?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Well that's not nice" 

"I'm never nice"

"Seriously tell me"

"No"

"Just a little hint?"

"No" he said and then fell asleep leaving me to fret about what to get him.

On Christmas Eve I couldn't sleep. I had gotten all my Christmas shopping and now I just had to make it until morning. Everyone else was asleep, but I was so awake I couldn't sit still. I had so much energy. I don't see how everyone else could be so calm and just fall right asleep, I was way too excited.

Eventually I did fall asleep, but I woke up soon after at six.

"Dal" I said shaking him lightly

"Mmm"

"Wake up its Christmas"

"Mmm" he said falling back asleep. I got out of bed to wake up Soda and Ponyboy. They were a lot easier to wake up. Darry woke up from all the racket we were making and I went to wake up Dally again.

"Dally"

"What?"

"Get up"

"Make me" he said. I went over to the other side of the bed and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me lifting me back up on to the bed.

"Come on get up" I pleaded

"All right" he said and I smiled kissing him one more time.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny also came over for Christmas. It was so much fun opening gifts, the suspense of ripping off the wrapping paper one layer at a time until you see what you got. The biggest gift I got was from the entire gang. They got me (us) a cabin rental out in the country for the entire summer.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said hugging them all and jumping up and down.

We had a huge breakfast that day: blueberry pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and chocolate cake.

It was a great day but I knew something was missing: mom and dad. I think everyone else realized it as well; just no one wanted to point it out.

New years was great as well. We only stayed up until 3 because in two days time, we had to go back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

School was better now that I didn't get kicked out as much so I actually understood what the teacher is saying. I'm not saying I like school; I still hate it, just not as much as before. I still look forward to lunch to meet up with the guys and then I look forward to going home.

After two weeks off from school it sure was hard to get used to waking up early again. On the first day even Dally woke up before me. By the time I got to school I had missed math (no complaints there) and half of science. Good only half hour until lunch I thought walking into class.

I hate exams, with a passion. It was the end of January and I hated spending my weekend in the house studying. Ponyboy and Johnny were studying as well. I didn't want except Darry said I had to or else. I think even Two-Bit was studying a bit. I just wanted to get this semester over with. Next semester was going to be much better. My classes were geography, history, gym, and mechanics. I only took mechanics because it was that or fashion, and Two-Bit took mechanics.

"Hey" said Dally walking in.

"Hey" I said pushing some books off the couch so he could sit down.

Darry came downstairs and saw Dally and simply said "she studying."

"I know" said Dally "But that's all she's been doing all week, you'd think she'd deserve a break." They were talking about me like I wasn't even there, and it made me feel really awkward, but I sensed a fight going to start so I said "Dal its ok" but he cut me off.

"I've barely got to see her all week and exams aren't even for another five days." Said Dally. "A couple hours of break wouldn't hurt."

"The reason you haven't seen her is because you've been getting drunk and god knows what else." Said Darry.

"It's still no reason to be a slave driver, you're parents wouldn't have done it." Said Dally.

Dead silence. We all looked around at each other. No one had ever brought up mom and dad in a fight. Darry was the first to recover.

"Don't even talk about them!" he yelled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want"

"Not in my house get the hell out!"

Dally left and Darry rounded on me.

"Get studying." He snapped. Chill I thought and went back to work.

I didn't see Dally for three more days so finally after school I told Ponyboy I was going to bucks to see if Dally was there. Buck had a party going on and I walked around looking for Dally. I found him by the pool table, except he wasn't alone. He was making out with some chick wearing very revealing clothing. They looked really into it so I didn't even bother to interrupt; I just made a beeline to the door. Why I thought to myself on my way home. Why did I let Dally into my heart, I should've known it would end in something like this. Why had I been so stupid?

When I got home Darry was already there.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"None of your business" I said walking upstairs.

"Don't walk away from me!" yelled Darry but I slammed my door shut. Now that I had actually sat down I was so mad I started to shake. Why me? I thought. Darry came up after a few minutes.

"Are you ready to tell me where you were after school today?" he asked.

"I ain't telling." I said kicking over the chair to my desk.

"If you break that you're aren't getting a new one."

"I don't care!" I yelled. I felt my eyes watering and tried to stop them. Soda who had heard my raised voice came into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said "Absolutely nothing."

"You usually don't cry over nothing." He pointed out and walked over to give me a hug.

"It was Dally." I sobbed into Soda's shirt. "I went to Bucks to see him and he was w-with another girl." Darry rubbed my back, telling me it was going to be okay.

Dally came over later that night as I was cleaning up the supper dishes.

"Hey Dal." Said Two-Bit loud enough so I could hear. I grinned. I was going to give it to him good and everyone knew it. I was drying my hands off when Dally came into the kitchen.

"Hey you're not done yet." He said.

"You do it if it bugs you that much." I snapped.

"Geez, what's gotten into you." He asked.

"What have you been up to the last few days." I asked.

"You know just hanging out."

"Let me rephrase my question. What were you doing at 3'o'clock this afternoon?"

"Buck had a party going on I was just having a few beers, playing pool."

"Are you sure you weren't doing anything else? Playing with any girls?"

"What the hell are you-?"

"Jesus Christ Dallas!" I yelled and the guys in the other room went silent.

"At least own up to what you did and don't play stupid!"

"Who?"

"Told me! I was there looking for you!" I yelled and then because I couldn't think of anything else better to do I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You can leave now" said and he left but just before he did he turned giving me the 'I'm sorry' look but I just glared at him.

I had never had my heart broken before. Sure I'd been in relationships but I either got out of them or it really wasn't that serious. This was new to me, and I gave Dally a lot of thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Exams were a great time to think. Three hours of quiet. I don't think Darry will be happy I'm pretty sure I did crap. My mind was always elsewhere.

After my last exam, English I was shocked to find Dally outside my classroom. 

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"You can talk, I suppose I'll listen" I could tell he was annoyed but continued anyways.

"I'm really sorry" he said. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"So every time you get caught in the moment, I can expect to be cheated on."

"Hey I thought you were only going to listen." He said and I couldn't help but grin.

"I will never cheat on you again." He said. I looked up at him. "I still love you." He continued. I smiled. He had won me over. I had always been a sucker for Dallas Winston. We walked home holding hands. I felt great to be back together. I'll never stop loving him. I thought.

On our way back Dally and I got jumped.

"Don't look back" said Dally "there's a sting ray following us." I looked back anyways and started to walk faster. I had only been jumped once before and the gang found me before anything happened. I was sweating before they even got out of the car.

Why don't I have my blade on me? I thought. How could I be so stupid? But then I remembered I was supposed to walk home with Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Steve, and Johnny so I figured we wouldn't get jumped, and if the school would've found it I would've been in big trouble.

"Gotta blade?" Dally asked me. I shook my head as he pulled his out.

"Stay behind me." He said. I didn't stand behind him but I stood right beside him. There were five of them and seeing that Dally had his blade out three of them pulled there's out as well.

"Dal" I said softly.

"It's fine." He said not taking his eyes off the socs. "It's gonna be fine."

They surrounded us. I was trying to be cool but truth was I was so scared I couldn't even think straight.

"You'd put that blade away grease." Said the one soc. "If you knew what's good for you. You and your little broad." He continued looking me up and down. Dally went to say something when two of them grabbed me and forced me onto the ground. I was sad to see three of them had also gotten Dally down and his blade was nowhere to be seen. The soc sitting on top of me hit me a few times and then a few times again. I was starting to feel a bit dazed. This I saw a knife just out of reach of my left hand. I started to reach for it. I had to stretch as far as I could and just as I was about to grab it one of the socs stomped on my hand as hard as he could. I screamed in pain. I then heard the pounding of feet and Two-bit, Steve, Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny were all leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" asked Johnny.

"I'm fine" I said getting up. I stumbled a bit and Ponyboy steadied me. Dally was okay as well. He had a bruise forming on his cheek but he was gonna be fine. We decided to go to the DX since Steve had to work and Soda was working as well. I thought I could shake off the pain in the my hand but I couldn't. By the time we got to the DX it was killing me. I grabbed a Pepsi, giving Soda some money for it as soon as we got there. We told him about me and Dally getting jumped and that's when I said "My hand really hurts."

"I can't be that bad." Said Two-Bit then he stopped when he saw it. There was a cut on the side from the tip of my pinkie to my wrist and a bone was sticking out at an odd angle.

"You gotta go to the hospital." Said Soda.

"You got a car?" asked Dally.

"Mines out back." Said Steve tossing him the keys.

"Thanks" said Dally taking me good hand and helping me into the car.

"Not so fast." I said. It was Dally's usual driving but I felt like I was going to be sick. He slowed down a bit but not much. Dally helped me out of the car when we got to the hospital and found a doctor. The doctor got me a room and was giving me stitches all in about ten minutes.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" I asked.

"Not until the stitches are done." Said the doctor.

Dally was there the entire time and never let go of my good hand. I couldn't stop myself from squeezing his hand each time the doctor prodded my skin with the needle.

After the doctor was done with the stitches he gave me something for pain that also helped me sleep.

When I woke up Dally was asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"Dal" I said softly. He opened his eyes startled.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. Are you in any pain?" I shook my head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5am." He said

"I'm sorry I woke you" I repeated.

"Its fine" he said and we both fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up next the sun was shining and Dal was gone. Instead there was a nurse in my room.

"Oh you're finally awake the doctors been wanting to talk to you." She explained the left hurriedly. She arrived back right after Dally who had gone out to have a smoke. The doctor was with her.

"You'll need to stay in here for two more nights." He explained. "Just to make sure you're healing alright. And when you leave we'll wrap your hand up and try not to use it for a couple of weeks. Nothing that would break the stitches open." I nodded and he left.

A little while later the gang came by to see me with great news- they were having a rumble with the socs. The bad news- it was in two days and I couldn't use my hand. Even though I'd be out of the hospital Darry would never let me. Damn you socs I thought bitterly. We hung out at the hospital all day and the doctor said I could go home in the morning. Dally never left my said the entire time.

In the morning Dally drove me home. I was glad to be home except my hand was killing. The doctor had wrapped it in a bandage but that didn't stop it from hurting. Everyone was getting more and more excited for the rumble as the day went on. I was really bummed I couldn't go. I figured I'd ask Darry anyways, maybe he'd let me go, if he was in a good mood. He came home after work and as we ate an early supper I asked "So who's all going to the rumble?"

"Not you" said Darry. How did he know what I was going to ask?

"Why not?"

It wasn't Darry that spoke next, but Soda. "You're not going you can sit around here with the first aid kit and wait for us."

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically but didn't argue anymore. If Soda had sided with Darry then the battle was lost.

All the guys came over after. I just sat on the couch as everyone got excited.

"How's your hand?" asked Dally.

"Fine" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're not going." Said Dally. "We have enough people already." Then he saw that I was still bummed he continued "It'll be fine, I'll beat someone up for you."

I smiled and thanked him. He grinned "My pleasure"

The guys left at ten to six, they were all pumped, jumping up and down with excitement. I hated sitting around while everyone else was fighting. I wanted to know who was hurt, if we were winning or losing. No I thought we wouldn't lose, we couldn't lose. I had already gone through a pack of cigarettes and was getting another one when the door opened and the whole gang piled in cheering happily.

"You guys won?" I asked.

"Hell ya" said Two-Bit. I stopped and took a look at everyone. Two-Bit had a huge gash across his cheek, Steve's nose was broken, Johnny had his scar reopened and blood was dripping down his face. Darry had a cut on his forehead, Soda had a few cracked ribs, Ponyboy's eye was swollen shut, and I finally saw Dally. He was swearing and his face was cut from having it smashed through a car window. I bandaged them up and we had chocolate cake to celebrate the victory.

The next morning everyone was sore and tired.

"Dal" I said lightly.

"Go away." He said

"How do you feel?" I asked. He opened his eyes.

"Sore" I sighed and traced his cuts lightly with my finger. BANG! The door slammed open. We both looked up to see Two-Bit smiling looking happy, as always.

"Time to get up sleepy heads." He said "Or you're going to miss Mickey Mouse." I shook my head and rolled over, right off my bed. I landed flat on my face. Two-Bit and Dally couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Shut-up" I said heading downstairs.

"Don't fall down the stairs as well" said Two-Bit jokingly.

"Very funny" I said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Five, four, three, two, one!" and everyone started jumping up and down heading towards the door. It was the start of summer vacation and we were heading to the cabin the guys had rented me for Christmas tonight. Two- Bit and I met up then found Steve, Johnny, and Ponyboy. We headed outside; I flipped down the stairs on our way out. Two-Bit drove us home. We were all packed. I had gotten a job during the school year so Darry and Soda wouldn't have to work this summer. I was so excited this was going to be the best summer ever!

"Lets go hurry up." I said when we got home to see Dally, Darry, and Soda packing the truck and Two-Bit's car.

"Excited much?" asked Soda and I brushed him off. Me, Dally, Ponyboy, and Darry were taking the truck. Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit were taking Two-Bit's car.

It was a six hour drive and I could never sit still long and since I was so excited it made it worse.

"Could you have found a place farther away?" I asked Dally halfway through the ride.

"It'll be worth it" he said and I knew it would be.

So I wouldn't really classify the place a cabin, it was as big as a house! It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and a huge loft with six beds for us all to sleep. To get to the loft you had to climb up and ladder, and there was even a trapdoor.

We unpacked and it took so long we went to bed after.

"I love you Dal" I said lying in bed.

"Love you too"

"And I love this place- no socs, it's just so open."

"I know what you mean." He said. "And there's another surprise tomorrow." Suddenly I was wide awake.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Please, please tell me."

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" then I made a puppy dog face.

"Not telling" he said.

"Come on" I said "You're so mean"

"Get used to it"

"Get nicer"

"Live with it"

"Just be nice and I wont hurt you."

"You couldn't do that in a hundred years."

"You wanna go?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Sure"

"Right now get your fat ass out of bed." I said nudging him.

"How about you get your fat ass in bed and shut up" said Steve. I hit him. "Ow, Dally I think she can hurt you." Continued Steve.

"You got that right" I said crawling back into bed. "I love you" I whispered to Dally."

"I love you more" he said

"No I love you more than anything else on the earth."

"I love you more than anything else in the galaxy."

"I love you more than anything in the universe."

"I love you more than it's possible to."

"I'll love you both more if you shut-up" said Two-Bit and we all laughed.

Before falling asleep I whispered "I love you the most."

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, Ponyboy was the only other one awake, and I found him sitting on the back porch watching the sunrise. The sun rose and in the corn in the back field sparkled gold as the sky turned pink. By that time everyone was awake. We ate breakfast and showered and everything then Dally showed me the surprise he had been talking about.

He had rented horses for all of us and he told me he'd teach me to ride. "OMG!" I said giving him a hug then running and gently petting the one named "Spirit"

Dally taught me to ride all day. I only fell off spirit a gazillion times. I always lost my stirrup or the horse was bouncing too much then I'd accidentally pull the reigns to one side, then I'd lose my stirrup and fall. Dally was helpful and understanding he'd always jump off whatever horse he was riding and give me a boost back up. By the end of the day I was sore all over, my arms, legs, back, and my butt, especially my butt. After supper we all went for a horse ride. I fell, twice. I didn't understand how everyone else caught on so quickly.

When I crawled into bed that day I realized that I always took for granted how soft a bed really was. Then I rolled over, groaning in pain.

Over the next few days I gradually got better at horseback riding. It was lots of fun once you got good at in and was actually relaxing and calming.


	12. Chapter 12

We were bored one night when Two-Bit suggested we play tag in the corn field. Steve was 'it.' I never realized before how loud it was when you walked through the corn. It was to dark to see anything. I was running as fast as I could when someone grabbed my leg pulling me down.

"Gotcha" said Two-Bit grinning then he got up and took off.

I heard someone from the other direction so I went after them. It was Soda, and I tackled him. We ended up knocking over a lot of corn. I ran away before he had a chance to get up.

After a while someone yelled "Last one home has to do the dishes" I took off home knowing I was on the other side of the field. I was running when someone suddenly tackled me. I screamed and we went crashing down. I looked up and Dally was looking down at me.

He went to jump up and leave but I grabbed his leg and he fell down again. I really didn't want to do the dishes. We heard leaves rustling and we both jumped up running towards the person. It wasn't one of the gang. It wasn't even a person. It was a wolf.

I froze when I realized and Dally ran into me. "What the hell?" he started but then he saw the wolf standing in an empty patch of corn and shut-up.

Dally put his hands on my hips and stepped in front of me. I stood on my tip toes to see over his shoulder. The wolf looked so harmless, but I knew it wasn't.

After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours, the wolf started to walk away. Then I sneezed. The wolf froze and started walking towards us.

"Dal" I whispered my voice barely audible. He just squeezed my hand.

There was a rustle of leaves and another wolf appeared. They walked off together. Thank god. I thought.

After a few seconds when we were sure the wolves were gone, we walked back.

"Look who finally decided to show" Said Ponyboy.

"And who gets to do the dishes" said Johnny.

"Maybe we weren't loud enough for them to hear over their intense make out session" said Two-Bit.

"Shut-up" I said. "We were confronted by a wolf."

"But you guys were together?" asked Two-Bit

"Only because I was tackled to ensure I had to do the dishes."

"Sounds like a well thought up lie" said Steve.

"But since neither of them are smart enough to think of something that clever I'd said their telling the truth" Said Soda. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am smart enough"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Guys!" said Dally loudly. "It's still your job to do the dishes." He continued looking at Dally and I.

Dally and I headed off to do the dishes and everyone else went to watch TV. While **I **did the dishes Dally stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and the top of my head.

"I love you" he said.

"8, 3, 1" I said turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows and I continued. "8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning."

Summer flew by literally flew by. I never knew nine weeks could go by so fast. Before I knew it we were packing up and heading home. We had left a day early because Tim had sent word that we were having a rumble with the socs, and I didn't want to miss this one.

We drove back, unpacked and got ready for the rumble. We did flips off the porch and everything and were walking down the road when Dally pulled me aside.

"I want you to be careful tonight" he said.

I nodded. "I always am"

He looked at me for a second then smiled. "I love you" he said kissing me passionately.

When we pulled apart I said "I love you too" and we went to go catch up with the guys.

The socs arrived soon after we did. Some guy took on Darry to start the rumble. I got hold of a guy and started punching him until another soc came and grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I swore as he kicked me but the second time I grabbed his leg and yanked him to the ground.

Then I heard it, a gunshot pierced the air. I turned looking for the source. It was a brown haired soc. He went to my school and he had graduated last year.

Then I found the person he had shot, I could've bawled when I realized it was Dally, but I tried to hold it together. I ran over to him dropping to my knees beside him. The socs took off not wanting to be framed for murder.

"Dal" I said softly taking his hand. The shot had hit him in the center of his chest. The gang gathered around us. "Its gonna be alright." I said holding back tears. Dally took one last look into my eyes whispered "8, 3, 1" and his hand slipped from mine and he died.

"Will someone call a fucking ambulance!" I yelled. Then I started to bawl.

The police showed up. I didn't want to leave Dally's body. I was still bawling when Darry pulled me to my feet and said "There's nothing you can do right now, lets go home." I let him lead me home, my mind was still fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

I don't know how I fell asleep that night. When I woke up in the morning it took a few minutes for me to remember what had happened. Dally my first love, my only love, and my hero had died. Soda brought me a tray of food later but I didn't have an appetite. I was just depressed.

The next day everyone went to school and work but I stayed home. It was only the first day I wasn't going to miss anything. It was just like any other day, at least until everyone got home.

Soda and Darry got home that day, just like any other.

"Megan" hollered Darry.

"She's probably sleeping" Said Soda "I'll go get her."

"Darry she's not-" started Soda, but then he saw an envelope on her desk addressed to Darry, himself, and Ponyboy. He grabbed as Ponyboy came home from school. They all gathered around the table for Darry to read the letter aloud.

_Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy,_

_ My three awesome brothers. I love you guys so much. You're the best brother I could've ever asked for. Darry- trying to lead me down the right path in life. Soda- your understanding and caring. Ponyboy- my twin, we show similarities and differences but we still managed to be the best of friends. I'm sorry to leave you guys in this mess. I can't handle it though, Dally dying and all. You guys will probably hate yourselves for what I've done. But there's nothing you could've done to change my mind. I go wherever Dally goes and this time it was a little harder for me to follow him. But if you're reading this then I succeeded. You'll find me in my pjs in the bathtub. _

Darry stopped reading there. They all ran to the bathroom. The door was unlocked and they opened it to find Megan still as a statue, white as a sheet, and ice cold. All three brothers broke down crying.

Later on when the rest of the gang was over Darry did finish the letter.

_Why the bathtub you way ask. It was the first place I had found out Dally loved me. Aynways I love you guys and I want you to make good in your life. Find someone you love and get a good job. Ponyboy if you don't go to college I'll come back and beat you, and that's a promise. When you do fall in love though, you'll understand why I did this. _

_ To the rest of the gang, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve. You guys made life enjoyable and worth living. There was never a boring day with you guys. _

_ Overall I love you all and you better never forget me. I never could've asked for a greater group of friends and brothers. I had a great life and if I had the chance to alter it, I wouldn't change a thing._

_ They say people come into your life for a reason. All of you changed my life drastically for the greater good, because without you, I would be just like Dally. I hope I changed your lives as well and you'll never leave my heart. I love all of you. _

_Megan Curtis. _

All of the guys looked around touched by her letter, life was going to be different now, two great people had left. Two people impossible to forget and forever loved.

THANKS FOR READING REVIEW!


End file.
